Coming Back
by Paadfoot
Summary: Xavier comes back to the people she left two years ago. Will they accept her back?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Xavier Nastasumie: Is a girl. She is 18. She is Masen and Anthony's sister. She is also Demetri's best friend and Robert's girlfriend. (Xavier and her two brothers are triplets.)

Masen Nastasumie: Is 18. He is Anthony's and Xavier's brother. Scorpius's girlfriend and Robert's best friend.

Anthony Nastasumie: Is 18 also. Masen and Xavier's brother.

Demetri Suzuki: He is 18 and Scorpius's twin brother. He is Xavier's best friend.

Scorpius Suzuki: She is 18 and Demetri's twin sister. She is with Masen.

Alexis: She is 18 and she's is evil and yeah that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

December 23, 2010

"**You can't make me move back here!**"

"Xavier, darling, please and just try and understand why I'm doing this," he was trying to calm Xavier down.

Xavier tightened her grip on her phone, "Why do I even have to move back here? It's not like any of them care."

Alex sighed, "Xavier you can't avoid them forever."

"I know Alex it's just..."

"Just what Xavier?"

"What if they don't even want me here? I haven't heard from them since they left."

"I know hun. Just try. It's just wroth a try. What about Robert?"

" I wish I knew," Xavier hung up the phone.

Boxes littered the living room and kitchen. Alex insisted that Xavier move in with Masen or Anthony. She just couldn't do that. At least not yet. _It's not like they care about me anyways. I haven't heard a word from them since I left. The only one who's been in contact with me was Demetri. Robert... what am I going to do when I have to face him. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the door bell went off

She rushed over to the door stepping over boxes. As She opened the door She gasped at who was on the other side. There standing was Scorpius.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor. I live three doors down..."

"**SCORPIUS!**" Xavier lunged at her in a hug.

" Ummm do I know you?"

"You don't know? It's me Xavier."

"**Xavier?** What are you doing here?"

"Alex made me move back here," I saw Scorpius's emotion changed from sock to disappointed.

"oh so you didn't move back here to your own according."

"Err no I didn't."

"**You know you hurt a lot of people when you moved. Especially Robert," **Scorpius yelled getting pissed at Xavier.

"**ME?**** I CALLED AND WROTE YOU GUYS EVERYDAY. YOU'RE THE ONES THAT DIDN'T RETURN ANYTHING I SENT YOU. SO AFTER A WHILE I STOPED.!**"

"**WHAT! **I never got anything from you. Your the one who destroyed Robert."

"I wrote Robert everyday for two years. So I don't know how you he couldn't have gotten anything."

"Oh Xavier," Scorpius stepped forward to hug her.

"Scorpius how is..."

"Masen and Anthony? They're still hurting even though they don't show it," She finished my sentence.

"..."

"Xavier just go see them."

"Fine!"

Scorpius grabbed Xavier's hand and dragged her up three flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door.

"This is it."

Xavier turned her head to Scropius, "Will you come in with me?"

"Yup."

She Knocked three times on the door before they heard shuffling of feet. The door open to revail Masen. Masen looked a lot different from the last time Xavier saw him. His blonde hair was longer and messier. He wasn't small and lanky. He was filled out now and taller to about "6'3". Compared to Xaver's "5'3". He had stubble going along his chin. His Eyes were still a piercing green. Masen was still in his P.J's which ment he just woke up.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He was still a bit dazed.

"I'm fine. I actually found someone you might know," She grabbed Xavier from behind her.

"Hey Masen," Xavier whispered.

"Xavier?"

"Yeah."

Masen ran over and grabbed Xavier. Swinging her around like a doll. "I can't believe your home. Anthony is going to flip. Oh Xavier.! I'm so glad your home. Where are you living?"

"Alex made me move back here. I live three floors down," Just then Anthony walker into the room.

"Hey Mas..." He looked at Xavier. Their eyes locked.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I moved back here,"Anthony ran over to Xavier and hugged her.

"Hey masen I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Robert glanced up and so Xavier.

"Robert..." Xavier all but whispered.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?**" he sneered at her.


End file.
